


Young and A Menace

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Aidan of Asgard [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: @your-ocs-react: 'Your OC has just walked into their home to see a total stranger making soup on their stove. What do they do?'





	Young and A Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @creatureteeth and @witchwolfsage for amazing ideas <3 You guys rock
> 
> Title from 'Young and Menace' by Fall Out Boy

When Aidan approached his treehouse, backpack full of fresh fruit and vegetables from the market, the first thing he noticed was candlelight flickering in the window. The rope ladder was also tied sloppily, unlike how he usually kept it neatly bound with magic. Someone was in his house. 

He made a small slashing motion, cutting the ties so that the rope tumbled down freely. As Aidan slowly climbed up, he listened for a hint at who had broken in. He didn't even hear a sign that they knew he was coming. Pushing up the trap door, which also wasn't shut properly, his fire gathered in his free hand, he peered inside, and caught sight of a person stirring a pot on the stove. 

'What the hell?' He thought. Whatever was cooking smelled amazing, and it had Ryu's attention, too. The intruder reached out a hand to Ryu, and Aidan watched as his cat nuzzled at the stranger. 

Aidan frowned, raising his hand to attack, if only his cat would move out of the way. 

“Hey! How'd you get past my lock spells?!” Aidan shouted as he set his bag down by the door so its weight wouldn't hinder him if there were to be a fight.

Ryu jumped down off the counter, hissing and startled, while the figure raised both hands in surrender.

“I would have thought you'd would treat the person cooking you dinner with less hostility,” the man said as he slowly turned, revealing his childhood friend, Vidar.

Aidan grumbled as he dropped his attack. “You asshole. I thought you weren't going to be back from Vanaheim for at least a few more weeks.”

Vidar chuckled and held his arms open as Aidan climbed up and approached him. “Winter was starting to hit already, so parents decided to end the trip early. Mom loves the milder weather here. Its why she moved after she met Dad here.” 

“Missed you.” Aidan sighed as he wrapped his arms solidly around his friend, smiling when Vidar's usual bear hug enveloped him. They held on for a good few seconds before Vidar shifted around to glance at the pot of soup bubbling away behind him. 

“Missed you, too, buddy. Now let me go before dinner burns.” Vidar grinned at him, combing back his dark, wavy hair, which had been cut a little shorter since Aidan had seen him last. The ends barely touched when Vidar's hands met behind his neck.

Aidan released him and stepped back to put away the things he'd bought, before searching for Ryu. He found the little black cat hiding under his bed, and Ryu hissed at the sight of him. Aidan frowned and lay down flat on his belly, reaching out a hand tentatively. “Come on out, Ryu. I'm sorry for yelling.” When the cat stayed put against the wall, Aidan sighed and sat up, leaning against the side of the bed to address Vidar. “So, how was home?”

“Oh, you know. It was cold.” Vidar shrugged as he put out the fire and served up two bowls of soup, bringing spoons with him to the table, making a second trip for two glasses of water. He brought the candle from the counter over and set it in the middle, gesturing to the display and bowing dramatically. “Dinner is served.”

Aidan rolled his eyes and scrambled to his feet, taking a seat and allowing Vidar to push his chair in before sitting across from him. He breathed in deeply, sighing at the rich smell. At the first spoonful, he downright groaned. It was a thick stew with what tasted like elk meat, along with some homegrown varieties of vegetables more commonly found on Vanaheim. Vidar watched him eat for a few mouthfuls before starting on his own. 

“So, I was thinking about the Anarchists while I was gone. Feels like it hasn't been the same since Loki became King.” Vidar started.

Aidan glanced up, listening but continuing to eat.

“When Odin was in charge, I knew I was gonna get in shit if we got caught. The thrill is half the fun, ya know? But Loki doesn't seem to care as much. You can tell he pretends to be annoyed, but he's probably just amused by us.”

“He's a legendary trickster,” Aidan agreed, “Our pranks are probably small compared to the stuff he pulled when he was our age.”

“So, we'll have to do something bigger. Cause some real chaos.”

“What do you have in mind?” Aidan asked as he pushed away his empty bowl, sipping his water.

Vidar slowly smirked.”Imagine the terror it’d cause if the water ran blood red. By magic, of course, so that the spell would wear off by the next day. People would probably be so freaked out by it that they wouldn’t even think to taste the water and discover that there’s nothing wrong, other than the color. They'd think they'd ended up in Hel.”

Aidan grimaced. “I thought we were going for chaos and confusion, not full-blown panic.”

“Oh, I don't know. I'm cool with full on panic.” Vidar shrugged as he stood, gathering their soup bowls and setting them in the sink. When he returned, he stood in front of Aidan, his expression determined. “Come on, I want to do something big. Celebrate being back. Just the two of us.” He rested a hand on the table as he leaned in closer.

Aidan pressed his lip together in thought, watching his friend's eyes. It sounded tempting. “Okay, but, what about if...we make them think the water is poisoned, instead of blood?”

Vidar raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Turn the water green, a bright ridiculous neon green. They'll be all confused. Someone will have to wake King Loki, and he'll be pissed. Especially when he sees the stupid water. He'll raise hell, looking for who caused his precious beauty sleep to be interrupted.” Aidan ran his hand along the side of Vidar's thigh, pulling him closer until their knees bumped, voice low.

Vidar breathed in deeply, and let out a satisfied sigh. His free hand at his side clenched into a fist and then uncurled again, while his shoulders rolled as a shudder ran through him. “I like it. Let's go.”

“Now?” Aidans tongue flicked out to lick his lips. He loved seeing his friend get riled up like this.

“Right now,” Vidar growled. He ducked his head down and pressed a harsh, biting kiss to Aidan's mouth. Then he headed quickly for the door, already starting to climb down before his friend had recovered.

Aidan grinned dazedly, pulling himself up to follow, barely remembering to secure the door and ladder.

As they ran, their appearance shimmered and changed. Their clothes darkened to similar shades of black, plain tunics with cloaks trailing behind them, hoods pulled down over their faces. They blended in with the night as they dashed for the top of the hill near the palace where the water flowed down into the city.

........

When the sun rose the next morning, Aidan and Vidar were waiting in the city. As soon as the green color started to spread, they had scampered off into an old, abandoned tower to watch from above. Their disguises faded, and they sat together, waiting for the city to erupt into chaos. They stayed awake as long as they could, but eventually curled up on the floor.

Aidan woke to the sounds of yelling, and he grumbled, stretching after laying on the cold stone floor. He crawled over to the window, scanning the city to confirm the neon green had spread through Asgard's usually pristine clear blue water. The city was panicking, and a large group had gathered in front of the palace. Aidan swatted at his sleeping friend, who groaned and covered his face. 

“Hey! Get up and come look!”

Vidar squinted at him and crawled over, a slow smile spreading across his face. His eyes fell on the crowd gathering, and he clapped Aidan on the back before beckoning him to follow down the tower. “Lets go inspect the damage, hm?”

Together, they followed the crowd through the streets towards the palace, pushing through to the front. As they approached, the nervous chatter all of a sudden ramped up to outright yelling. Aidan craned his neck to peer over people for the source of the excitement. 

“SILENCE!” was yelled from the palace door, a low, gruff voice likely belonging to one of the guards. The crowds slowly settled, and he could feel Vidar shifting from foot to foot beside him. Aidan crouched slightly and pointed to his back. 

“I'll give you a boost. Try and see what's going on.”

Vidar nodded and climbed on his back, holding on when Aidan's hands laced under him to support him. Aidan tensed when Vidar's knees dug into his ribs. “Hey, gentle!”

Vidar shook his head and waved a hand to silence him, gaze firmly pointed ahead. “Ssshh, it's the King.”

By now, the crowd had gone mostly silent, minus a few disrespectful and impatient shouts from the back.

“I am well aware of the problem,” Loki started, “And I assure you it will be dealt with.”

“PROBLEM?! THE WATER IS POISONED!” One of the citizens yelled out.

A chorus of agreement rose, causing the King to raise his voice. He sounded vaguely annoyed, but not angry. More like someone who had been interrupted in the middle of a nap than someone who was truly angry.

“Oh, is it? Has anyone died yet?” Loki snapped, sarcasm dripping from every word, only to have the chaotic voices continue to rise in volume. “QUIET!” He yelled, and again, the crowd went silent. Aidan felt Vidar squirming, and he winced at his friends tight grip.

“The culprit will be tracked down and punished thoroughly, and the water purified by the end of the day, I promise you. Go back to your homes,” commanded Loki.

The crowds began to disperse, and Vidar slid down off Aidan's back, clutching at his arm as people brushed past them. He turned slowly, watching everyone go. “Looked like he was sending out the Royal Guard to look for whoever did it.”

Aidan stepped back, leaning to try and catch a glimpse of the King. As the crowds thinned, he saw Loki crouching down to inspect the water. His expression was pure curiosity as he dipped his fingers in the acid-green stream. Loki slowly grinned, and scanned the courtyard.

Aidan ducked down and bolted into the crowd as the King's gaze came to them, but Vidar stood still, staring. Aidan went back and grabbed his arm, dragging him along. “Come on!” His friend frowned and then ran with him, dodging between people and not stopping until they'd made it back to Aidan's treehouse. They scrambled up the ladder, Aidan securing the door behind him. Vidar flopped onto the bed, breathing hard, grinning widely.

“Did you see him? He looked at us.” Vidar lifted his head, propping himself up on his elbows.

Ryu stared at them from on the counter next to the previous nights soup leftovers, licking his paws mischievously. He started yowling and pawing at the cupboard where he knew his fish was kept. 

Aidan sighed and patted the cat's head, before bringing down Ryu's food, speaking softly. “Sorry bud. Late night. Least you found the soup.”

Then he turned back to his friend, who had pulled himself up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Vidar's mouth curled up at one side, head tilted down to watch Aidan from under his bangs. His wavy hair was messy from the run. His body was relaxed, elbows atop his thighs. His hands were clasped and draped loosely over the space between his knees. 

Aidan frowned, shivering at Vidar's unblinking stare. “You think he knew it was us?”

Vidar didn't respond right away, eyes going unfocused and gaze sliding towards the ground absently. His voice lowered. “He was so...intense. Commanding.” He nibbled and licked at his lips, his mouth displaying something between desire and fear. He blinked and suddenly glanced up to Aidan again, as if having just realized his friend had spoken. He grinned, and it slowly became something almost euphoric. “Yeah. I think he knew. We made eye contact, and he didn't look mad. He looked...pleased.”

He beckoned Aidan closer, until his friend stood between his knees, looking down at him with curiosity.

“He knew it was a trick,” Vidar continued, one hand shifting to the bed at his side, while the other reached up to twist in a strand of Aidan's long fiery hair. He tugged gently, making Aidan lean down. He moved his fingers up, stroking over the top of his head, to trail down the usually neat braid that tied the front section of his hair back. He moved both hands in Aidan's hair now, undoing the braid and combing through his hair until it fell in waves around his shoulders. Aidan leaned into the soft caress, melting and gasping softly as Vidar murmured in his ear, “He's proud of the chaos we caused. I bet he's gotten bored of having to put on a strong face, being King. We did well, Aidan.”

Aidan's hands rested on his friend's thighs, thumbs rubbing gently. “Feeling better about the future of the Anarchists, then?”

“Yes. SO much better,” Vidar growled out. He fingers dug into a handful of hair at the back of Aidan's neck and held tightly, sending a shiver down his spine at the pull on his scalp. He nudged Aidan down, forcing him to bend until he knelt on the floor, eye level with the straining bulge in his pants.

Aidan didn't need more direction, but Vidar kept a tight grip on his hair, guiding him as Aidan nuzzled at his crotch, hands tugging to get the front of his pants undone. Vidar gripped the base of his cock once it was freed, pushing it against Aidan's parted lips. Aidan groaned deep in his throat as his friend's hips pressed forward, cock filling his mouth. 

Part of him wanted to go limp and let Vidar just fuck his throat, but the other side of him was just as riled up. He liked causing Vidar to feel this way. The feeling was contagious. It was the giddy adrenaline high coursing through them. Their energy bounced back and forth until they often fell into bed together afterwards, going at it until they'd worn the adrenaline down to sheer exhaustion. 

Aidan went down slowly, pausing a moment to run his tongue along the shaft, causing Vidar to let out a frustrated growl of, “Don't tease.” He pulled Aidan up, grip in his hair shifting so that he could control the pace until Aidan moved on his own, bobbing his head quicker.

“Good...that's good,” Vidar gasped, followed by a low moan when Aidan sucked harder. He tapped Aidan's shoulder, pulling at his hair half-heartedly. “Up. Pants off.”

Aidan stumbled to his feet, bending to pull at his boots. Vidar's hands on his hips kept him close. “No. Don't care about anything but your pants. Get them down to your knees. Turn around.” 

While Aidan pulled up the bottom of his tunic to get at his pants, Vidar shifted his own pants down further and grabbed a bottle of lubricating oil off the bookshelf by the bed. “I hope you've been playing with yourself while I was gone. Kept yourself ready for me?”

“Mhmm, I missed you,” Aidan smirked, glancing back, eyes widening in arousal at the sight of Vidar spreading an ample amount of the thick oil up and down his cock with firm strokes of his fist. Vidar wiped his hand on the blanket and pulled Aidan down, guiding his cock in until their hips met. Aidan groaned loudly, mouth open and head tipped back to rest on his friend's shoulder. He shuddered at the feel of Vidar's cock stretching him open to the point of breaking, the ache more than he remembered. His toys weren't quite this big, which had been a suggestion of Vidar's, not wanting Aidan to be too open when they fucked. He also knew Aidan enjoyed the slight ache, like Vidar was carving out a space for himself deep inside.

“Lucky I was using my toys just recently, day before you got back. Or this would hurt more,” Aidan said shakily, hands clenching at his sides. He breathed deeply until he started to relax, smiling faintly when his friend's arms curled around his waist, one sliding up his chest to keep their bodies pressed firmly together.

“Good thing you like it rough,” Vidar responded, panting. He rocked his hips slowly, waiting until Aidan had stopped quivering. 

Aidan nodded, settling back in the other man's lap. He reached up to lay a hand on the back of Vidar's neck brace himself, head tilting to nip at his neck. Vidar growled and bucked his hips up hard, causing Aidan gasp and arch his back, and soon they were rocking with even thrusts, mirroring each other. 

Aidan moaned sharply as the pace increased, his free hand scrabbling for something to cling to.

“I got you,” Vidar purred, his hold around Aidan's torso assuring him that he wasn't going anywhere. He only let go with long enough to grab his friend's hand, curling Aidan's slender fingers around his own cock before returning to holding his hip. 

Aidan squirmed despite his friend's tight hold, biting at his lower lip while he stroked himself in time with their thrusts. His body tensed and arched, a sure sign that he wasn't going last long. Toys were great, but it had been a while since he'd been fucked hard like this. His eyes squeezed shut as he moved his hand faster, moans turning to a needy whine as Vidar followed his quicker pace. He shuddered, and cried out, overwhelmed as his orgasm hit like a sudden jolt. Vidar finished shortly after, strong hands surely causing bruises where his fingers dug in. 

“Fuck, Aidan...” Vidar groaned, his arms slowly loosening, allowing them both to gasp in harsh breaths. Aidan grumbled as Vidar shifted to lay back, pulling him down as well so they both sprawled out, arms splayed across the bed. He slid off and flopped over to curl up on his side, pulling over a pillow. He smiled lazily when Vidar looked over at him.

“Glad to have me back?” Vidar asked with a cocky grin.

Aidan rolled his eyes and punched his friend's shoulder before nestling closer, laughing at the feigned grunt of pain. “Yeah, yeah. Welcome home.”

Vidar chuckled and stretched out. “So cuddly after sex.”

“Ssssshhh, just enjoy the afterglow.” Aidan swatted at him weakly as he tried to get more comfortable, giving up when he remembered his pants were still tangled around his legs. He sighed dramatically and sat up, unlacing his boots and then tugging his pants off. He tossed his tunic off over his head, and staggered to his feet, fetching a wet cloth to clean himself. He dropped it on Vidar's stomach as he flopped back on the bed, snickering at Vidar's flinching and startled noise. Aidan pulled the blanket over himself, rolling up in it with a satisfied sigh as he curled up next to Vidar again. 

Moments later, he heard the flop of the cloth hitting the floor. Then, Vidar was shifting closer and pulling at the blanket. Aidan whined but allowed himself to be rearranged until Vidar was pressed up against his back and the blanket was tucked around them both.

“Missed you too,” Vidar whispered into his hair.


End file.
